Another Dimension
by MagicBeauty
Summary: A flash of light. A monster. A girl with a cup of tea. A dimension. A friend. An enemy. A love. All these things had entered Sting's life, which he cannot get out of. It all started with a clash between a monster...


A flash of light. Clicking his tongue, a teenage boy with blond hair ran through the pouring rain. It dripped down his face and soaked through his clothes, his black shoes filled with water. He finally made it from all that burdened running through the rain. He swiftly glanced at the gaping wood at the side of his abdomen, the rain turning red upon impact of the wound. He winced with every drop of rain splashing on the injury, trying to quicken his running pace. It was in vain. Slowly, the wounds were losing too much blood and all he could do was fall forward on the ground and whimper in pain until he blacked out. Closing his eyes, he knew that his death was imminent and only a miracle could save him...If only he didn't challenge that monster...

Gasping awake, white blinded his eyes. Funny, how he was the light dragon slayer yet the light still made him squint. Alerted and awake, he jumped off the white satin bed, blinking to refocus on his surroundings. The whole room was white. Before him sat a teenage girl around his age, blond hair and caramel eyes. She was pouring a cup of tea, her eyebrows fixed into a glaring position. Her lips were naturally pink and had a certain style of complexion. She had a cup of tea in her hand, gracefully outstretching her arm to point the cup of tea at him.

"Come. Let us drink some tea and chat.", finally opening her mouth after staring for a couple of minutes.

"Oi, lady. Where am I? I'd rather not drink some tea, I like coffee better.", he replied, his throat parched and dry.

"Do not call me lady. You are in the space between life and death. A different dimension, you can say. This dimension has caught you, and for now, your real body will be in a coma-like state.", she answered, her bored caramel orbs piercing through his alerted blue eyes.

"How the hell do I get out?", he nervously asked, looking around to see nothing but white.

"Here, have a cup of tea.", she said, ignoring his question.

He stared at her, why was she avoiding that one question? It seemed as if those were the only objects in the entire space of this dimension, the glass coffee table, two cups of tea, a kettle, a stove, a bed, and some tea bags. Slowly, he took the cup of tea, and drank with caution. The tea had quenched his parched throat, despite the fact that he had already asked for coffee. It was strange, how he felt calm yet scared and panicked. Suddenly, he slammed the cup of tea against the glass table. The glass table nor the cup of coffee shattered into pieces. Instead, they gradually dissolved and returned to the white emptiness.

Glaring, he grabbed the girl's arm, cursing a few colorful words and yelling at her.

"How the fucking hell do we get out of this shitty hole?!"

"You see, we cannot leave. Not unless someone breaks a little hole for the space before us...or unless our bodies have returned to a stable, liveable state. You will know when it is time to go to Death or arrive back into your body. My time is soon coming, so you must wait until your time to leave or to arrive is there."

Utterly confused, he gaped at the teenage girl. She was also dissolving, the tips of the fingers returning to the space.

"It was nice to see you in this space, Sting Eucliffe. We've seen each other before at the Grand Magic Games, correct? It was a pleasure knowing you. Most of the people who arrived here left. But now, I will be able to finally arrive back home. I hope to see you at the next Grand Magic Games...I will be stronger than Minerva by then.", she smiled as if she were the sun herself.

"Eh? 'Left'?", he replied aghast, his mouth slightly open.

"Meaning they died.", she answered, before her whole body had dissolved back into the white space.

**Hospital**

The teenage girl slowly opened her shut eyes. It was painful to see the light, she hadn't used her eyes for a long time. There were flower petals covering her bed, and she lightly yelped as something moved in the far corner. A teenage boy. Carefully, she slowly edged her hand towards the table beside her, hearing a little jingle. Keys. Familiar motions ran through her, and she immediately swung the key around, pointing it towards the boy and chanted.

"Open, gate of the lion, Loki!", she yelled, her voice awakening the slumbering teenage boy.

Upon finishing her chant, a boy with orange colored hair appeared through a sparkling, golden magic portal from the Celestial World.

"Hime-sama!", Loki cried, tears brimming from his eyes.

"Loki...long time no see."

"I've wanted to call you but you would never respond. I was so worried!"

"It's fine Loki. Honestly, chill."

She smiled at the teenage boy that had just awoken from his sleep. His familiar salmon hair, his plaid scarf, his vest, his pants, his sandals, his sharp teeth, his onyx eyes. She whispered his name,

"Natsu."

**Life and Death Dimension**

Sting walked in circles, frustrated. He felt the feeling of leaving this place, but he was scared if it would either lead him to his body or to death. There was no point in waiting if he wouldn't take the risk. He needed to go back. That was his main goal. Feeling a slight shimmer spark in his body, he saw his hands dissolve slowly, the same as the girl before him. Flabbergasted, he could only open his mouth slightly before his whole being dissolved completely.

**Hospital**

At the same time of departing, he had arrived. Sting slowly opened his eyes, feeling the bright light shine through his closed eyelids. Smiling, he was back. He slowly lifted his eyelids, and looked into blood red ones. Slightly yelping, he shot his arm upwards, doing an uppercut that connected with the other boy's chin. The boy toppled backwards, before regaining his balance and glaring at him with such intensity, Sting started to sweat.

"R-Rogue...s-sorry..."

"I guess I was worried for nothing. Here I was, looking at you, then you suddenly wake up and punch my face. How wonderful."

"I already said I'm sorry! It was a reflex!"

"Well then, try not to use your reflexes on your friends."

Embarrassed, Sting looked away from Rogue. Rogue was in a different outfit, a tuxedo. It oddly suited him, his hair was flattened out instead of it's messy, ruffled state. Sting was wearing the same clothes he had when he fell unconscious, and his hair smelled disgusting. Dirt covered his bare skin, and his hair was filled with dirt, possibly bugs. Ignoring the facts that bugs may be crawling in his hair, he questioned Rogue about his absence of consciousness.

"How long have I been out?"

"About a few days."

"W-What?!"

"We found you bleeding to death on the ground, and we took you to the hospital...what else did you expect? For some miracle magic person to suddenly care and take you to the hospital?"

"Fuck you too," grinned Sting.

"Heh," chuckled Rogue, also smiling.

However, different things ran through his head. Who was that girl and Life and Death Dimension? Yes, it is a cheesy name, Life and Death Dimension, but Sting couldn't think of a different name. It was complicated already, there was a dimension where the souls of people in coma go to until someone breaks the dimension, which he guesses, hasn't. Deep in thought, he wasn't aware of the suspicious doctor who had brought a syringe of a strange substance close to his neck. His reflexes didn't make it in time. He only had enough time to push the doctor away, but the syringe had already reached his neck and inserted the substance. "Again?," he thought, before feeling his consciousness fall once again.


End file.
